


Gogna

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Slash, Submission, bottom!Merlin
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una notte alla gogna finisce in un modo totalmente inaspettato per Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gogna

Il sole era già calato da un pezzo quando una figura incappucciata uscì dal palazzo reale di Camelot. Non c'era nessuno per le strade, tranne le guardie che, al passaggio dell'uomo, si fecero da parte rispettosamente. Non c'era nessuno nella piazza, tranne il giovane servo che finiva di scontare la sua pena alla gogna.  
Merlin si era assopito in quella scomoda posizione e solo il rumore degli stivali sul pavimento lo riscosse da quel torpore. “Chi è? Sei venuto a liberarmi?” chiese, pensando che fosse un servitore come lui o una delle guardie.  
“No!”  
La voce cavernosa lo fece sussultare e tremare lievemente. “Mio signore...” farfugliò, mentre le mani di Uther si posavano sulla sua schiena. Le sentì scendere lungo la spina dorsale, fino alle sue terga che accarezzarono con particolare interesse.  
Merlin inghiottì la saliva e tentò di guardare oltre la sua spalla, ma lo sguardo deciso del suo re lo fece desistere. Uther studiava quel corpo magro e tremante che lo aveva fatto eccitare dal primo momento che lo aveva visto alla gogna: forse era la posizione così conveniente ai suoi desideri, forse perché era l'unico modo per soddisfare quegli istinti così disdicevoli. Il sovrano comunque non era tipo da porsi troppe domande: lui prendeva quello che voleva senza chiedere il permesso a nessuno.  
Si mise dietro al servo e liberò la sua erezione dai pantaloni, prima di fare lo stesso con quelli di Merlin. Il freddo improvviso alle sue parti basse fece sussultare il giovane che tentò di sottrarsi invano a quello che stava succedendo. “No, vi prego...” sussurrò spaventato.  
“Silenzio!” gridò il re, posizionandosi tra le natiche del ragazzo che teneva ben aperte con le mani guantate di pelle. “Smettila o ti farò tagliare la testa!”  
Merlin nuovamente si arrese a qualcuno più forte di lui; non pensò neanche di usare la magia, sarebbe stato anche peggio. Lasciò quindi che il re forzasse la sua apertura con la sua erezione, strappandogli gemiti di dolore mentre lacrime salate cadevano sul pavimento di pietra della piazza.  
“Sì... per gli dei... sì...” ansimò Uther, spingendosi dentro di lui, con i denti stretti per lo sforzo e l'eccitazione. Quella carne tenera e stretta cedeva davanti alla sua virilità, accogliendola e circondandola di piacevole calore.  
Merlin intanto sentiva le gambe cedergli per il dolore, la vista gli si offuscava e pensava seriamente che sarebbe svenuto quando un gemito di piacere gli sfuggì dalle labbra. Il re aveva appena colpito qualcosa dentro di lui che aveva fatto indurire il suo sesso all'istante. Credeva fosse stato un caso, invece eccolo ancora e ancora: Uther gli stava dando piacere, a lui che era un umile servo. Si abbandonò così a quelle spinte ora così eccitanti e gemette col suo signore, mentre una mano del re si chiudeva sul suo sesso duro. Si mossero in sincronia, malgrado Merlin non fosse molto comodo in quella posizione, fino a che non raggiunse l'orgasmo. Avrebbe voluto urlare il suo piacere a tutta Camelot ma una mano di Uther giunse in tempo a ricacciargli indietro le grida, intanto che anche lui si liberava dentro al suo corpo.  
Il giovane rimase ansimante alla gogna, lasciandosi cadere con le ginocchia in terra, mentre Uther si sistemava gli abiti. Nessuno dei due disse niente e Merlin rimase a guardare la schiena eretta del sovrano che si allontanava nella piazza deserta. Un'ora dopo sarebbe stato liberato, ma già sapeva che d'ora in poi non si sarebbe più lamentato di finire alla gogna.


End file.
